cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Sabres
|- |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Yellow |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || June 18, 2007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Parliamentary Government - September 2007 | *RoseBlood - Monarch *maxnmike - Prime Minister *OPEN - Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs *OPEN - Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs *Marknsaw - Deputy Minister of Finance *OPEN - Deputy Minister of Defense |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Yellow Team Senate Candidates - September 2007 | * RoseBlood |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Treaty with Alpha Omega * Signatory of Yellow Unity Treaty |- |} Golden Sabres Founding Document Founding Statement One thing Golden Sabres will stand for is sovereignty. The alliance will maintain the right to decide who will be a member nation, not others; our members will maintain the right to develop their nations as they see fit, not how it is dictated to them; our members will know that they are free to leave when they wish, without reprisal from others; our relationships with other alliances shall be established on the base of a common belief, not because it will benefit us "today". We are a sovereign body with rights and responsibilities to ourselves and others, and we will maintain those rights until such time that we give them away! Government The government of the Golden Sabres is that of a Parliamentary House with a ruling Monarchy. The office of the Monarchy will be filled through hereditary decent. The office of Prime Minister will be an elected position, as well as the House of Lords. It is the responsibility of the Monarch and Prime Minister to author and enforce treaties and agreements. It is the responsibility of the House of Lords to represent the nations of Golden Sabres to the government. Deputy Ministers will be appointed for areas of Finance, Defense, and Foreign and Internal Affairs. Appointments to these positions will be made by the Monarchy and ratified by the House of Lords. Lords can announce candidacy for office or be nominated by the populous. There will be one Lord for every ten (10) alliance members; elections will be held as needed. A Secretary to the Monarch will be appointed and will be responsible for historical recording and publishing of official documents. Terms of Office Monarchy - until succeeded. Prime Minister - 180 days, max two (2) terms. House of Lords - 120 days, max two (2) terms. Deputy Minister - until succeeded or removed. Secy. to Monarchy - until succeeded. Things we do Golden Sabres was formed from the desires of its membership to have fun and meet interesting people. We wish to remain on good terms with our neighbors, will work with alliances to form mutual partnerships, and will maintain a military prepared to defend our member nations. Things we don't do Golden Sabres will not act like asshats unless people deserve it. While something like trolling on the forums, or talking smack to GPA for their secksy hippy ways may be fun, that sort of thing is frowned upon and is our number one rule. Rules of Golden Sabres 1. Just because something is fun, doesn’t mean you should do it. 2. Just because you can get away with it doesn’t mean you should do it. 3. If you can’t read and comprehend the rules of the pool, don’t swim. There be sharks up in hurr. 4. Our word is worth more than the paper it’s written on. If we give it to you, you can bank on it. A member of Golden Sabres who goes against their word is nothing in our eyes, so don’t do it. 5. General asshattery is not tolerated. There is a limit of troll-stomping and general havoc-causing that’s fun and expected here, but sometimes you gotta know when to click the safety. 6. Ghosting of our AA will not be tolerated. Nations who do this will be politely asked to leave, then publicly ridiculed if they do not. Freedoms of Golden Sabres 1. Golden Sabres members retain control of their nations in times of peace; in times of war, all nations are expected to follow the rules of engagement set by the military leadership. Bank nations are expected to follow the rulings of the Deputy Minister of Finance. 2. Raiding is allowed, but within reason. No raids will be permitted on recognized alliances of ten (10) or more members, or with which we have a standing agreement. 3. All members of Golden Sabres have the freedom to speak their piece as they see fit, just don’t be a tool, or rule 5. 4. HAVE FUN!! If Golden Sabres is not a good fit, you can leave at any time. Just try to let us know first, k? Contact methods * Official Golden Sabres Forums ;IRC channel : #gs : Server — irc.coldfront.net International relations See also Category:Alliances Category:Yellow team alliances Category:Golden Sabres